The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, for example, a technique that can be applied to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a main surface of a wiring substrate.
As one of methods for mounting a semiconductor chip on the wiring substrate, there is a flip-chip structure. In the flip-chip structure, a surface of a semiconductor chip on which an electrode pad is formed is faced toward the wiring substrate side, and the semiconductor chip is mounted on the wiring substrate with the use of a terminal disposed on the electrode pad. In the flip-chip structure, a lid may be provided for the purpose of radiating heat from the semiconductor chip, or protecting the semiconductor chip (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-54597).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-275552 discloses that corners of an insulating base on which an electronic component such as a piezoelectric vibrator is mounted are notched.